Oppassen
by Princess-No.1
Summary: Ryou gaat voor het eerst in 6 jaar op bezoek bij zijn vader. Hij vraagt Tea om in zijn huis te trekken voor die tijd. En... ze moet op Yami Bakura passen! Yami Bakura heeft een eigen lichaam. Yami Bakura x Tea [UPDATE HFST 5!]
1. Zware Dag

Oppassen

Hoofdstuk 1 Zware Dag

Tea liep naar het speeltuintje om haar oppaskinderen van de schommel te halen. Die vervelende kleine kinderen werkten ook nooit mee. Maar, ze was per slot van rekening een kinderliefhebber (ahem) en altijd vriendelijk tegen alles en iedereen (hoest). Ze verdiende per uur 2 euro 50. Eigenlijk zou ze minstens het dubbele moeten krijgen voor 'kinderjuf' spelen, maar niemand wist natuurlijk hoe moeilijk deze kinderen in het echt waren. Met andere mensen erbij waren de twee meisjes van 6 jaar zo zoet als suiker, maar zonder anderen erbij maakten ze het leven van Tea nogal erg moeilijk.

Maar, aangezien haar buurvrouw alleenstaand was en ze hard moest werken voor het brood op de plank had Tea aangeboden om op te passen. Nou, wat heeft ze daar een spijt van gekregen, maar zodra ze het gezicht van die aardige vrouw voor de geest haalt is ze meteen weer lief tegen de twee krengen.

"Kom op, jongens, we gaan hier weg. Zo te zien gaat het zo regenen, en dan worden we nat, dat willen jullie toch ook niet?" Probeerde Tea tegen de tweeling.

"Nee, wij willen niet nat worden. We willen een ijsje."

"Maar, ik heb maar 4 euro bij me..."

"Nou, dat moet genoeg zijn om ons te trakteren!" Zei de kleinste van de twee, Jill.

Waarom, God? Waarom...? Tea stond zichzelf te vervloeken voor het vertellen wat ze bij zich had. "Nee, kinderen, we-"

"IJsje, ijsje, ijsje, ijsje!" begonnen de twee in koor.

"Nee, dat kan echt niet, dit is alles dat ik heb..."

"IJSJE, IJSJE, IJSJE, IJSJE, IJSJE, IJSJE, IJSJE!"

"BEST! Kom mee, we gaan een IJSJE halen, oké?" antwoordde een verslagen Tea. Ze wist dat de tweeling niet zou stoppen voor ze allebei een ijsje hadden. Bestaat er eigenlijk ook een gevangenis voor kinderen van 6? Toch eens nakijken...

Toen ze de ijscoman hadden gevonden bij de ingang van het park en de tweeling tevreden aan hun ijsje zat te likken, ging Tea met een diepe zucht op een bankje zitten. Ze sprak meteen met zichzelf af dat zodra ze thuis kwam, ze een warm bad ging maken en een rustgevend masker zou opdoen. Misschien zou ze zo weer een beetje bijkomen van de zware dag waar ze nu nog middenin zat. Ze telde haar geld na, ze had nog 30 cent. Dat gaat lekker... De tweeling wilde allebei een eigen ijsje met 4 bolletjes erop. Ze konden niet kiezen! Damn. En Tea kon dus met de overgebleven centen niks meer kopen, een bolletje was meer dan 30 cent... Gemene heksenkinderen!

"Tea, we zijn klaar, we willen naar huis!" zei de andere van de tweeling, Pam.

"Hebben jullie je ijsjes nu al weer op?" vroeg Tea verbaasd.

"Nee, we hoefden niet meer, dus we hebben ze aan die hond daar gevoerd... Kijk," zei Jill.

Tea keek in de richting die Jill aanwees. Op de grond lag een hond doodziek, en de vrouw die waarschijnlijk het baasje was, kwam op dit moment met grote stappen aangelopen... Nee, toch?

"Jou zusjes, kinderen, wat het ook van je zijn, hebben mijn hond IJS gegeven! Weet je dan niet dat je op je kinderen moet letten, en dat honden buikkramp krijgen van ijs!" schreeuwde de vrouw met een nogal dodelijke blik naar Tea. "Ik zal het door de vingers zien voor deze keer, maar nog een keer een probleem door jou schuld, en ik bel de politie!"

"Het spijt me verschrikkelijk, mevrouw. Het zal niet meer gebeuren," antwoordde Tea, die nu alvast zat te bedenken hoe de tweeling het lekkerste zou smaken. Gekookt? Of misschien op de barbecue...

"Dat hoop ik dan maar," en weg was de vrouw.

"Je moet echt beter op ons letten, Tea," zeiden ze.

"O, dat zal ik zeker doen! Let maar eens op. We gaan NU naar huis, en dan zal ik eens op jullie letten!"

"Je mag kinderen niet mishandelen, dan bellen we de kinderbescherming op, en dan moet je in de gevangenis," zei Jill die met een onschuldig gezicht op de bank naast Tea zat.

"O, ik vraag me af of er ook een oppasbescherming is! Die heb ik op dit moment hard nodig."

"Tea?"

"Wat nu wee-" ze draaide zich nog helemaal boos om, maar toen ze het vriendelijke gezicht van Ryou zag, werd ze langzaam rood. "Sorry, Ryou..."

"Gefrustreerd door het oppassen? Ik weet hoe je je voelt, ghehe. Ik had een vraagje, als het in ieder geval niet te lastig is, ik kan eindelijk naar mijn vader toe..."

"O, echt waar? Wat geweldig voor je, Ryou! Die heb je toch al 6 jaar niet meer gezien?"

"Ja... Maar mijn vraag was dus, zou jij tot die tijd in mijn huis willen intrekken totdat ik terug ben? Ik blijf maar 3 weken weg, en zolang je mijn huis maar een beetje netjes houd, mag je doen en laten wat je wil. Misschien kan je dan al een beetje oefenen voor het op jezelf wonen voor later, wat doe je? Wel of niet?"

Tea moest even nadenken... Misschien zouden haar ouders het niet goed vinden, maar het leek haar zelf helemaal fantastisch! Dan kon ze drie weken lang op zichzelf wonen, een heel huis voor háár en háár alleen! Geweldig!

"Wanneer vertrek je? Het lijkt me helemaal geweldig! Ik doe het! Maar eerst even mijn ouders bellen, wacht eventjes," ze was de tweeling alweer vergeten, en ze belde haar moeder op. "Hoi, met mij," begon ze. "Nee... Ja, dat klopt, maar Ryou vroeg me of ik 3 weken in zijn huis wilde intrekken om het een beetje te onderhouden, je weet wel, en het lijkt me ZO leuk! Mag het, mag het alsjeblieft?" "Nee, dat snap ik... Echt waar? Mam je bent de beste!" Ze stopte haar mobiel terug in haar zak en liep terug naar Ryou die stond te praten met de tweeling. Zie je? Ze doen braaf bij anderen... Niet bij Tea. Raar.

"Hé, Ryou! ME MOEDER VOND HET GOED!" schreeuwde ze helemaal gelukkig.

"Ik sta naast je, Tea, maar het is geweldig. Ik moet alleen nog een minder dingetje erbij vertellen..."

"O, ik vind schoonmaken niet erg, hoor."

"Nee, dat bedoelde ik niet precies... Bakura is er ook nog... Daarom vroeg ik het ook, hij is nogal... Onzelfstandig om het zo maar te zeggen. Maar je doet het! Geweldig, je bent een schat!" Ryou gaf haar een snelle knuffel en liep het park zo snel als hij kon weer uit. Het begon Tea langzaam door te dringen dat het toch niet zo leuk zo kunnen worden als ze op het eerste idee had gedacht...


	2. Ouders

Hoofdstuk 2 Ouders

Toen de tweeling eindelijk terug naar huis kon, ging Tea met vermoeide benen de trap op om het bad vol te laten lopen, haar ouders zouden over ongeveer twee uurtjes thuis zijn. Ze liet het bad volstromen en ze kleedde zich in slowmotion uit, ze voelde zich alsof ze zo in slaap zou kunnen vallen. Toen ze in bad zat pakte ze een van de vele maskers van haar moeder. 'Rustgevende werking' stond erop. Die zal wel goed zijn...

Nadat ze zich had ingesmeerd, ging ze rustig met haar ogen dicht languit in het bad liggen. Het had haar zo leuk geleken om 3 weken lang in het LEGE huis van Ryou te wonen, maar nu ze had gehoord dat Yami Bakura er ook zou zijn, leek het opeens stukken minder. Daarom had Ryou zeker pas later gezegd dat Yami Bakura er ook zou zijn, hij wilde niet dat Tea zou afzeggen... Waarschijnlijk was zij natuurlijk weer de enige die naïef genoeg was om Ryou's Yami te vergeten. En sinds Yami Bakura een eigen lichaam had, had Ryou zeker besloten om hem thuis te laten.

Tea bedacht dat ze misschien aan haar ouders kon vertellen dat er ook een jongen in het huis zou zijn, en misschien zouden dan de ouderlijke instincten weer opkomen, zulke als 'Mijn dochter gaat zomaar samenwonen met een bijna onbekende jongen, wat moeten we daar nou van denken?'. Dat zou wel handig zijn voor haar, voor deze ene keer.

Er waren inmiddels 15 minuten voorbij en Tea waste het masker van haar gezicht. Hm, écht rustgevend was het niet, maar goed, ze voelde zich alweer wat beter dan daarnet. Ze droogde zich af en deed haar pyjama aan. Ze ging beneden met een zak chips voor de tv zitten en de tijd die volgde was eindelijk een lekker rustig moment voor het eerst vandaag voor Tea.

"Tea, we zijn thuis!" Eindelijk, daar zal je ze hebben, snel het Yami Bakura verhaal vertellen...

"Mam, weet je nog dat ik in het huis van Ryou Bakura zou intrekken? Nou, ik moet je vertellen..."

"Nee, je vader en ik hebben besloten dat we het helemaal goed vinden. We vinden het tijd dat je voor jezelf leert zorgen, dus het is helemaal oké, zolang je maar niet dingen gaat doen zoals drugs en alcohol gebruiken, meisje," zei haar moeder.

"Maar, ik heb toch wel eens verteld dat Ryou een Yami had in zijn Millennium Item? Nou, die Yami heeft zijn eigen lichaam nu, en hij blijft ook thuis. Het is de bedoeling dat ik een oogje in het zeil houd, omdat de Yami van Ryou nogal onhandig is met de moderne dingen van deze tijd... Dus ik mag waarschijnlijk niet, toch?" vroeg Tea iets té hoopvol.

"Nou, het is wel zo dat je dan met een jongen in hetzelfde huis slaapt... Maar aan de andere kant heb je verteld dat die Millennium Item geesten nu allemaal erg aardige jongens zijn, en dat ze te ouderwets zijn om iemand écht iets aan te doen... Dus het lijkt me allemaal wel onschuldig, toch Harry?" Martha keek haar man aan, en hij knikte haar toe.

"Ja, je moeder en ik vinden het niet erg, je mag van ons," zei hij. Hij was trots op zichzelf en op zijn vrouw dat ze Tea eindelijk wat meer ruimte gaven. Tea zou dat vast erg op prijs stellen, dachten ze. Ze wisten niet hoe erg ze ernaast zaten...

"Bedankt, mam en pap..." en Tea liep zo snel als ze kon naar haar kamer. Ze had opeens de niet tegen te houden behoefte om haar longen uit haar lijf te krijsen. Ze pakte haar kussen en stak haar hoofd er diep in.

"Graag gedaan, hoor," riepen haar ouders haar in koor achterna.


	3. Pissig

Hoofdstuk 3 Pissig

Sinds Ryou's huis best ver weg lag van Tea's huis, had Tea toch maar al haar eigen spullen ingepakt en meegenomen. Ze was nog steeds nogal boos op haar ouders, ook al dachten haar ouders dat ze haar juist een plezier deden met haar laten gaan. En dat ze zo goed konden bewijzen dat ze haar wel 'vertrouwden'. Ach, ze bedoelden het goed en wie weet; misschien was Yami Bakura best aardig en zou hij haar zo veel mogelijk met rust laten. En misschien ook niet.

"Tea, kom op, meisje, je weet dat Ryou zo meteen vertrekt, dus kom op. Ik breng je, maar alleen als je nu naar beneden komt," riep de inmiddels ongeduldige vader van Tea naar boven. Zijn dochter stond nu al 2 uur lang te checken of ze alles bij zich had. Maar hij zag het nut daar niet van in, als ze iets miste kon ze het gewoon komen ophalen.

"Ja... Ik kom al, hier pak jij mijn tassen eventjes aan, alsjeblieft," zei Tea die meteen een tas naar haar vaders hoofd slingerde. Hij deed maar gewoon wat zijn dochter hem vroeg, ze was waarschijnlijk gewoon zenuwachtig. Hoe fout kon iemand zitten. Ze ergerde zich nu al aan de gedachte van samen in een huis wonen met die Yami Bakura. Voor drie hele weken... Het leven was soms zo oneerlijk. Aan de andere kant zou ze nu lol kunnen maken, en naar feesten gaan, zonder dat haar ouders er écht last van hadden. Wauw, dan zou ze elke dag dingen kunnen doen voor zichzelf. Ook al stond Yami Bakura in de weg...

Toen de auto was ingeladen, stapten ze stilletjes in de auto. Harry, de vader van Tea, was toch wel een beetje bezorgd om zijn dochter. Wat nou als er iets fout ging? Misschien zou die Yami Bakura haar iets aandoen? Maar Tea kennende zou ze dat nooit toelaten. Toch?

"Pap, heb nou maar een beetje vertrouwen in me, ik weet dat je bezorgd om me bent, maar ik word bijna 18," zei Tea terwijl ze naar haar vader glimlachte.

"Je bent net 4 maanden 17," zei hij, niet erg overtuigd.

"Nou, het gaat alleen maar om het idee, 17 is oud genoeg om voor mezelf te zorgen, oké? En als er iets is, beloof ik dat ik meteen naar jullie kom. En ik zal zoveel mogelijk bij jullie langskomen, en vertellen hoe het me bevalt. Lucht dat een beetje op?"

"Ik denk het... Ach, wat hang ik toch weer de saaie vader uit. Ik geloof in je, en wat je ook doet, ik ben trots op je," zei haar vader terwijl hij haar een aai door haar haar gaf. Tea vroeg zich af of dat ook gelde als ze Yami Bakura opsloot, als hij even te veel werd. Maar, dat zou ze dan wel zien.

Sneller dan Tea had gehoopt stonden ze voor het huis van Ryou en Yami Bakura. Er stond al een taxi voor het huis, en Ryou gooide zo te zien net zijn laatste tas in de kofferbak. Toen hij de kofferbak afsloot, zag hij Tea aankomen. Hij zwaaide en kwam op de auto afgelopen.

"Hé, Tea. Ik vroeg me al af waar je bleef," zei hij terwijl hij de deur voor haar openhield.

"Haha, we zijn er nu in ieder geval, jongeman. Ze was veel te lang bezig met haar koffers nachecken... Je kent het wel; typisch meiden," zei Harry, die probeerde een 'leuke' opmerking te maken. Maar, aangezien Ryou altijd vriendelijk en verlegen was, lachte hij smakelijk met de vader van Tea mee.

"Moet ik je nog even helpen met je bagage, Tea?" vroeg Ryou, die inmiddels alweer uitgelachen was.

"Ja, graag. Wanneer vertrek je eigenlijk?"

"Zodra ik jou heb geholpen met je bagage," zei hij glimlachend. Maar Tea durfde te zweren dat hij haar stilletjes zat uit te lachen nu ze drie hele weken met zijn Yami in huis moest overleven. Dit zette ze hem nog wel een keer betaald... Alleen wanneer wist ze nog niet precies.

"Oh. Wat. Fijn." Was het niet zo aardige antwoord van een pissige Tea.

"Nou, kom op, met zijn drieën hebben we die tassen in een mum van tijd binnen gezet," zei de vader van Tea. Hij zag dat zijn dochter niet in haar beste humeur was.

En met zijn drietjes namen ze allemaal een tas, en aangezien ze er drie mee had genomen, kon Ryou eindelijk weg. En de vader van Tea zei dat hij vandaag vrij had genomen om eens ouderwets met zijn vrouw iets te gaan doen.

Eenmaal alleen binnen in het huis besloot ze eens een beetje rond te gaan kijken. Natuurlijk was Tea een paar keer bij Ryou binnen geweest, maar ze wilde het toch een beetje verkennen. Ryou had haar gezegd dat ze voor de drie (lange...) weken in zijn kamer mocht slapen. Hij had verteld voordat hij in de auto stapte dat zijn Yami een beetje verkouden was, en dat hij waarschijnlijk nog lag te slapen. Hij had haar een fijn verblijf gewenst en alsof hij haast had (waarschijnlijk omdat hij Tea niet wilde horen ontploffen) sloeg hij de deur dicht, en ging de taxi er bijzonder snel vandoor. Vlak daarna was haar vader ook weggegaan.

Dus, nu stond ze hier, in de huiskamer van Ryou. Ze vroeg zich af hoe lang het zou duren totdat Yami Bakura beneden kwam. Het was inmiddels bijna 12 uur, dus misschien begon hij honger te krijgen. Tea zelf had ook best wel honger, ze besloot meteen om het fornuis van Ryou uit te proberen en ze bakte een paar eieren, en met het rondneuzen in Ryou's koelkast vond ze nog sushi, van waarschijnlijk gisteren of misschien van vandaag als ze geluk had... Ja, voor het geval Yami Bakura besloot om maar eens naar beneden te komen...

Toen ze de tafel had gedekt en de eieren had gekookt, ging ze eten. Ze had de tv aangezet en er waren een paar leuke liedjes waar ze zachtjes bij zat mee te zingen. Toen ze klaar was met eten, was er nog steeds geen sein van die freak. Tea besloot het eten te verpakken en het in de koelkast te zetten. Ze schreef snel een briefje met erop geschreven waar het eten stond, waar Tea heen was, en hoe laat ze ongeveer thuis zou zijn. Ze besloot dat ze maar weer eens met Mai moest afpreken. Misschien wist zij een paar goede opties om 3 weken lang met Yami Bakura te overleven. Ze hoorde wat gemompel boven en even later een 'bonk', alsof iemand op de grond viel. Help misschien..? Nee, ze besloot gewoon maar weg te gaan. En ze liep zo snel mogelijk de deur uit, haar jas net aantrekkend.


	4. Films

Hoofdstuk 4 Films

Tea liep nu al sinds 12 uur rond in het dorp, en ze moest zeggen... Er was geen ene flikker te doen, om het nog maar zachtjes uit te spreken. Het was inmiddels 3 uur, en eigenlijk wilde ze gewoon naar huis toe en in de bank hangen met een zak chips en de tv aan, een romantische zwijmelfilm kijken, of humoristisch misschien. Maar het risico was dat Yami Bakura haar misschien wel iets zou aandoen. Ze had hem van te voren wel een paar keer meegemaakt met Ryou erbij, maar toen scheen hij... Best aardig te zijn. Maar stel je voor dat hij weer kwaadaardig word als Ryou weg is.

Tea besloot toch maar terug te gaan, er was gewoon écht niks te beleven. Niet alleen Ryou was namelijk weg, Tristan en Joey waren ook allebei weg, en toen ze net bij Mai kwam kijken was er ook geen teken van leven bij haar huis. Misschien zou ze naar Yugi kunnen gaan? Nee, ze vond hem aardig, maar om daar nou de hele dag te gaan zitten toekijken hoe hij en Yami de hele dag door zitten te spelen met Duel Monsters... Nee, dan mag je haar liever meteen van een gebouw afgooien.

Ze liep langs de andere kant van de stad naar huis, een omweg, en ze kwam langs de videotheek. Misschien was het dan toch niet zo een heel slecht idee om een film te gaan kijken bij Ryou thuis. Zij was tenslotte toch aangesteld als oppasser? Nou, dan zou hij vast ook geen bezwaren hebben tegen het gebruik van zijn net nieuwe dvd-speler. En als hij kapot ging kon ze Yami Bakura nog altijd de schuld geven.

Ze koos een dvd uit het rek van de categorie 'drama & romance' zonder werkelijk te kijken hoe de film heette, alles was goed. Ze nam een zak chips mee en rekende snel af. Daarna liep ze terug naar Ryou's huis.

Toen ze binnenkwam liep ze zonder echt om zich heen te kijken naar het aanrecht en pakte een grote schaal uit een van de kastjes. Ze goot de chips erin en vervolgens schonk ze ook nog een klas cola in. Daarna liep ze terug om nog even naar de wc te gaan, aangezien ze er een hekel aanhad om onder een film naar de wc te moeten. Toen ze terugliep om haar chips en cola op te halen om vervolgens voor de tv te gaan zitten met de film, was het lekkers weg. Yami Bakura...

"Yami Bakura, ik weet dat je hier ergens zit, en dat je MIJN eten en drinken heb weggepakt. Geef het NU terug!"

Evenlater verscheen het hoofd van hem om de hoek van de keuken. Hij keek nogal ongeïnteresseerd in Tea's richting en haalde even zijn schouders op. Hij liep naar Tea toe en bleef vlak voor haar staan.

"Waarom zou ik dat doen?"

Tea slikte even terwijl ze in de donkerbruine ogen keek. Hij stond iets te dichtbij voor haar om nog gemakkelijk te zijn. Maar ze liet niks merken en bleef even grimmig terugstaren in de chocoladegekleurde irissen.

"Omdat ik het vraag, en nu ben ik nog aardig," zei ze op een dreigende nu-geven-of-ik-doe-je-wat toon.

"Dan doe ik het niet," antwoordde hij terwijl hij met een grijns om haar heen liep om de cola te pakken. "Dit is mijn huis, ik ben de baas."

"Haha, mag ik dan even lachen, meneer Yami Bakura? Dit is het huis van Ryou Bakura, en jij bent gewoon de duistere en fossiele kant die toevallig dankzij de andere Millennium Items zijn eigen lichaam heeft gekregen. Jij hebt geen eens geld genoeg om dit te onderhouden, je hebt namelijk geen eens werk. Maar oké, wie wil er nou een 'Dieven Koning' aannemen? Haha, Ryou Bakura, jou échte 'ik' dus, had mij gevraagd om op jou te passen, aangezien jij nogal een mongool bent, om het zo maar uit te drukken, in het huishouden en andere dingen. Wat had ik ook weer gehoord? Een bekende witharige duistere kant van Ryou Bakura kwam met zijn haar in de stofzuiger en werd half kaal?"

Tea lachte om haar eigen grap. Ze had meestal van die momenten dat ze zichzelf erg grappig kon vinden, maar goed, dat heeft iedereen wel eens. Yami Bakura liet een onderdrukte grom tussen zijn lippen ontsnappen.

"Ja, die vervloekte machines die jullie hebben had ik nog nooit gezien! Kan ik het helpen dat die dingen niet doen wat ik vraag?"

"Apparaten hebben een KNOPJE. Ze kunnen maar een ding, en dat ding is dus niet communiceren of luisteren, een beetje zoals jij dus. Dat weet iedereen..."

"... Uit dit tijdperk, ja," was het laatste antwoord van Yami Bakura. Hij vond het niet eens erg om met Tea te discusseren. Normaal stuurde hij iemand meteen naar het Schaduwrijk als diegene een poging deed tot hem beledigen of uit te lachen. Maar Ryou had hem verteld dat je beter kon argumenteren met diegene, en moest uitleggen waarom jij gelijk had. En het wás hem gelukt. Meteen vertellen aan Ryou... Was zijn gedachte hierbij.

"Goed, dat is waar. Mag ik dan nu mijn chips terug? Ik heb een film gehuurd, en ik had deze chips erbij gekocht. Als jij mee komt kijken, dan mag jij ook chips en cola. Is dat een goed voorstel?" Tea probeerde hem over te halen, vooral om haar chips terug te krijgen.

"Maar..."

"En ik beloof dat de tv je niks zal doen. Anders dan bescherm ik je wel," zei Tea die het eigenlijk best wel grappig vond. Wie had ooit gedacht dat de grote, kwaadaardige 'Dieven Koning', beter bekend als Yami Bakura, bang was voor een tv of een stom ding als een stofzuiger?

"Oké, dat lijkt me goed..."

En dus gaf Yami Bakura de chips terug en Tea zette de bak op het tafeltje bij de bank. Tea zette de tevreden 3000 jaar oude Yami ernaast en ging eerst nog opnieuw cola inschenken. Daarna liep ze terug om de film aan te zetten en toen hij begon kroop ze naast Yami Bakura in de bank. De film begon en er was een verliefd stel te zien op het zonnige strand van Hawaï. Zo romantisch... En zó saai volgens een zekere witharige die naast Tea zat.

Toen de chips op was, besloot Yami Bakura de film verder te kijken. Tea scheen de film leuk te vinden. Maar Ryou had hem wel eens verteld dat meiden altijd van dat soort perfecte zwijmelfilms houden. Op de tv was een huilend stel te zien, die net na een ruzie elkaar in de armen vlogen met een donkerrode avondzon erachter. Er was een 'O, John' en een 'O, Sarah' te horen voordat het perfect voor elkaar gemaakte stel elkaar in de armen vloog en elkaar vurig zoende. Yami Bakura schrok op uit het kleffe toneelspel toen hij een snik naast zich hoorde. Tea zat te huilen... Zal waarschijnlijk wel om die film zijn geweest. En toen hij dat had uitgevogeld snoot ze haar neus en kroop vervolgens dichter naar Yami Bakura toe en pakte zijn rechterarm stevig vast om er even een stevig potje in te janken.

"Sorry hoor..." was het enige dat hij kon verstaan uit het gemurmel van Tea in zijn shirt. Meiden... Je krijgt er maar geen hoogte van..


	5. Boodschappen

Hoofdstuk 5 Boodschappen

Tea was alweer sinds 4 dagen in Ryou's huis. Ze was gisteren bij haar ouders langs gegaan om te vertellen hoe het tot nu toe was gegaan, en haar ouders waren blij voor haar, en ze waren trots op hun dochter. Tot nu toe had Tea nog geen échte problemen gehad met Yami Bakura, hij was tot nu toe best braaf. Hij had nog niet veel tegen haar gezegd en zij ook niet tegen hem, maar ze vonden het beiden niet echt een probleem om in één huis te leven met elkaar. Tea had Yami Bakura proberen leren omgaan met een stofzuiger, maar toen Yami Bakura op de knop drukte om hem aan te zetten, liet hij de slang uit zijn handen vallen en 'Kreeg de boosaardige slang een eigen wil' zoals hij haar had gezegd. Zelf had ze zich kapot gelachen om de rare jongen. Voor de rest had ze niet veel gemerkt van Yami Bakura's verkoudheid, maar ze hoorden hem wel zijn neus steeds snuiten als ze 's nachts in bed lag.

Ze liep naar beneden in haar pyjama om Yami Bakura beneden met een boterham te vinden in de keuken. "Goedemorgen, Yami Bakura," zei ze gapend.

"Goedemorgen," was het antwoord.

Tea ging naast hem staan en begon voor zichzelf ook een bord klaar te zetten, maar het bleek dat Yami Bakura het laatste sneetje had gepakt, en dat Tea nu geen brood had. Ze vond wel een paar crackers en besloot die met een paar plakken kaas op te eten.

"Yami Bakura, weet jij misschien of er nog meer brood in huis is?" vroeg Tea, die er net achter kwam dat ze nog geen een keer in de vier dagen boodschappen had gedaan.

"Nee... Ik geloof dat Ryou altijd naar iets dat een markt heet geloof ik gaat om het eten te halen," zei hij, terwijl hij fronste, hij leek diep in gedachten aangezien hij zich de naam niet kon herinneren van die plek.

"O, ja, dat weet ik. De Supermarkt bedoel je zeker? Heb je anders zin om mee te gaan om boodschappen te doen?"

"... Je bedoelt... Ik moet helpen?"

"Ja, ik bedoel, als je wil tenminste. Dan kan je ook eens mee naar buiten, en kan je me inderdaad helpen met boodschappen inpakken en dan mag jij kiezen wat we eten vanavond," zei ze glimlachend.

"Oké... ETEN!!!"

"Maar dan moet je eerst je boterham opeten en douchen. Daarna ga ik douchen, dus je moet opschieten."

"Wat heb ik nou aan douchen?"

"Jij misschien niet veel, maar ik heb geen zin om naast een vieze en stinkende jongen te lopen in het openbaar."

"Ik stink nooit! Ik heb laatst nog gedoucht!"

"Niet waar ik bij was," was het antwoord van Tea, die haar laatste cracker naarbinnen werkte.

"Nee, die dag voordat jij hier in huis kwam, duh," zei hij schouderophalend.

"Gadverdamme! Hup, douchen jij!"

En hij verdween naar boven. Evenlater was het geluid van stromen water te horen. Tea zette de vuile borden en glazen in de vaatwasser en verdween ook de trap op, ze moest de was ook nog in de wasmachine gooien. Ze legde haar eigen vuile was in de wasmand en liep daarna de kamer in van Yami Bakura. Ze had nog nooit zo een rommelige kamer gezien! Overal lagen tijdschriften, kleren, schriften, pennen, vuile borden, een half opgegeten pizza, en nog veel meer rotzooi. Ze besloot dat ze nu alleen alle vuile kleren zou opruimen en dat ze vanavond als hij beneden was zijn kamer zou opruimen, het moest gebeuren, en als hij het niet zou willen doen, deed ze het gewoon zelf. Ze kon er absoluut niet tegen als mensen hun spullen zo lieten slingeren.

Met de was van haar en de ex-Dieven Koning liep ze naar de wasmachine, die op zolder stond. Daar was alles nog opgeruimd, en er hingen veel foto's en andere dingen. Ze zette de was voor de wasmachine en ging een beetje rondkijken. Er hingen foto's van Ryou toen hij nog klein was, en een paar foto's van zo te zien nog niet zo lang geleden, aangezien Ryou en Yami Bakura er allebei opstonden. Er hing ook een foto van Joey, Tristan, Yugi, Ryou en Tea tussen. Het was van het afgelopen schooljaar, toen ze allemaal overgingen naar de laatste klas. Maar het enige probleem was dat ze wel allemaal over waren, maar Tea had eigenlijk veel minder contact met de rest dan vroeger. Ze sprak ze nog wel best vaak, maar het was toch anders dan eerst. Ze zaten bijna nergens meer in dezelfde klassen...

Ze hoorde de kraan uitgaan, dus zij kon zo ook douchen. Ze deed alle was (nogal veel was, aangezien Yami Bakura bijna nooit zijn kleding deed) in de wasmachine en zette de wasmand ervoor neer. Daarna liep ze terug naar Ryou's kamer, waar ze in zou slapen zolang ze hier was en pakte alvast nieuwe kleding klaar.

Toen ze zelf ook had gedoucht gingen Yami Bakura en Tea naar de Supermarkt. Zij wees aan wat ze nodig hadden, en hij pakte het en zette het zorgvuldig in de kar. Tea kon zien dat hij het eigenlijk best leuk vond om te helpen, en dat maakte haar op de een of andere manier ook blij. Ze moest toegeven dat ze hem heel anders had ingeschat. Meer iets van zelfingenomen en arrogant, maar onder die houding zat best een aardige jongen, al zei ze het zelf.

"Oké, ik denk dat we alles hebben. O, wat wou je eten vanavond?" vroeg ze.

"Uhm... Ryou maakt altijd gewoon rijst met groente klaar, en dat is wel lekker... Wil je dat maken?"

Tea dacht even na, maar toen ze begreep dat hij waarschijnlijk wokken bedoelde glimlachte ze. Dat vond ze zelf ook lekker. "Tuurlijk, dat maak ik."

Ze rekende af en met allebei een grote boodschappentas vol liepen ze terug naar huis. Tea ruimde alles af, en Yami Bakura hielp haar mee zonder te zeuren.

"Yami, wil jij wat voor me doen?"

"Ligt eraan."

"Ik moet nog steeds die film terugbrengen, maar ik moet nu koken, wil jij hem terugbrengen? Anders dan heb ik een boete voor het te laat inleveren van de film... En als je dan die film terugbrengt, braaf zijn en geen mensen naar het Schaduwrijk sturen," zei ze.

"... Ik? Ryou vertrouwt me nooit. Volgens mij kan ik het niet eens," hij was verbaasd dat Tea hem zomaar vertrouwde. Ryou was altijd bang dat hij iemand iets zou aandoen, ook al wist Yami Bakura zelf dat hij nu wel een beetje over dat gedrag heen was. Behalve bij speciale gevallen... Meestal dus, maar goed.

"Ik weet zeker dat jij het wel kan. Hier heb je de film. Je loopt de winkel in en je legt het op de toonbank, en vervolgens loop je weer de winkel uit. Dat is het."

"Goed, ik doe het," hij pakte de dvd aan, en liep naar de videotheek toe. Bij de videotheek aangekomen slikte hij eens goed en stapte daarna naar binnen. Hij legde de dvd op de toonbank en vervolgens liep hij de winkel weer uit. Wauw! Dat was best wel makkelijk, dacht hij opgelucht.

Thuis aangekomen was Tea klaar met koken en de tafel was al gedekt. Hm... Het rook heerlijk! En Yami Bakura ging verlekkerd aan tafel zitten.


End file.
